


Soupirs et gémissements

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Tease, Blow Jobs, Demon Deals, Foot Jobs, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Teasing, Twisted love, humanoid bill cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill a pris forme humaine pour s'amuser avec Dipper - et dieu sait qu'il s'amuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soupirs et gémissements

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour la communauté 10 choix sur Livejournal, sur le thème "soupirs"

Le sens du toucher était particulièrement fascinant. Il était moins complexe que le goût, ou l'odorat, qui reposent tous deux sur un ensemble de réaction chimiques, mais c'était néanmoins celui que Bill appréciait le plus.  
Toute la surface de son nouveau corps pouvait lui servir à toucher : ses doigts, ses pieds, ses cuisses, ses lèvres, sa langue...  
Il était enfin capable de savourer toute l'ampleur des sensations humaines et ne s'en privait pas, loin de là.  
« Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? », gémit Dipper en dessous de lui, le corps nu comme le jour de sa naissance – et tout comme Bill, du reste.  
La créature, dans son enveloppe faussement humaine, trompeuse comme à son habitude, esquissa un sourire persuasif, ou du moins le croyait-il, en écartant lentement les genoux du garçon :  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu peux t'en aller quand tu veux. Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, susurra-t-il en se penchant brièvement pour lui embrasser le ventre.  
Dipper frissonna comme prévu et tenta faiblement de le repousser. Bill attrapa ses petites mains tremblantes et les pressa contre son entrejambe dans un grognement de plaisir. La chaleur de ses paumes sur son sexe sensible était exquise et il le guida davantage, resserrant sa prise pour qu'il empoigne son pénis et le masse. Il pouvait ainsi admirer en même temps le visage du garçon changer de teinte, devenant de plus en plus rouge.  
Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi craquant.  
\- Hey Pine Tree, et si on passait un accord ?, chuchota-t-il en le surplombant.  
Les sourcils de l'adolescent se froncèrent.  
\- Pas question de conclure un nouveau pacte avec toi ! Jamais de la vie !  
\- Écoute avant de refuser. Ça ne coûte rien...  
Il lui mordilla doucement l'oreille.  
\- Si tu t'occupes bien de moi, alors j'en ferais de même. Ça ne te tente pas ?  
Dipper détourna la tête, embarrassé et Bill éclata de rire.  
\- Tu es tellement mignon, Pine Tree. Je pourrais te dévorer tout cru tu sais ?  
Il sentit avec satisfaction le garçon frémir contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement la mâchoire, puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, son unique œil ouvert – l'autre, aveugle, étant dissimulé derrière un cache-œil noir orné d'un triangle aux contours jaunes, avec un œil sous forme de symbole en son centre – toujours fixé sur le visage de Dipper. Il essayait d'éviter son regard mais ne disait pas un mot, n'émettait pas la moindre plainte, comme si, au final, la situation ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.  
Bill voulut exploiter cette faille. Il fit glisser ses lèvres contre la peau duveteuse de ses joues, la bouche entrouverte, et son souffle chaud vint se blottir dans le creux de l'oreille de Dipper, lorsque Bill lui chuchota :  
\- Tu aimerais ça. Je commence à bien te connaître – j'ai été dans ta tête après tout. Tu en mourrais de plaisir...  
\- Non..., geignit enfin l'adolescent en cherchant à s'écarter le plus possible, tandis que Bill retenait toujours ses mains.  
Ce dernier descendit dans son cou, parcourant le tracé sombre d'une veine avec la pointe de sa langue.  
\- Bi-ill, hoqueta Dipper en se cambrant.  
L'interpellé faufila une main dans le dos du garçon pour en accentuer l'arc d'une pression ajustée. Ses doigts effleurèrent la naissance des fesses et il s'en fallut d'un cheveu que Bill ne cède à une pulsion strictement animale, en déplaçant sa main sur les globes de chair ronds et sans doute moelleux qui lui faisaient tant envie. A la place, il couvrit de baisers légers comme des plumes le torse, souriant aux côtes fragiles qu'il sentait vibrer sous ses gestes gracieux, comme les rouages d'une machine délicate qu'il lui fallait manipuler avec prudence. Il n'était pas pressé et savourait avec délice les réactions physiologiques du corps de Dipper – et du sien.  
La peau du garçon était soyeuse, si soyeuse que s'il l'éraflait d'un coup de dent ou de griffe, elle se mettrait à saigner aussitôt. L'association de textures – le sang chaud et coulant contre la peau fine et douce – lui faisait monter plein d'idées perverses en tête. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'y soumettre sans que cela soit demandé – pour l'instant, il essayait de convaincre Pine Tree de lui faire confiance, ce qu'indubitablement il serait dans son intérêt de refuser s'il souhaitait empêcher une nouvelle déconvenue ; Bill, même au plus tendre de sa personnalité, restait un démon qu'il valait mieux éviter comme la peste.  
Et néanmoins, l'intérêt de Dipper dans cette affaire ne préoccupait pas Bill outre mesure ; à la vérité, il s'occupait des siens propres avant tout le reste, ce qui ne manquait jamais de blesser son entourage. Il ne s'en était jamais soucié jusqu'à maintenant, puisque ça ne semblait pas devoir le toucher directement. Rien ne le touchait.  
Hormis qu'à présent qu'il disposait d'un corps humain à lui à part entière, ancré dans le réel et le concret ; il sentait les choses désormais.   
Il percevait clairement les mains de l'adolescent sur lui, hésitant à se promener, s'agrippant fiévreusement à ses épaules à mesure qu'il progressait vers son nombril.   
Il lui imposait sa présence, mais en contrepartie, Dipper l'obligeait à prendre conscience de sa sensitivité, de son ressenti brut, et de ce qu'il déclenchait en lui, de tout ce que le corps de l'adolescent pouvait lui promettre s'il acceptait de le faire sien. S'ils l'acceptaient tous les deux, parce que c'était un contrat que Bill ne pouvait pas être seul à signer.  
Il fourra sa langue dans le nombril du garçon, se gavant les oreilles de ses soupirs extasiés. Jamais personne n'avait pris soin de lui à ce point, uniquement concentré sur lui, ses besoins, ses envies. Bill le savait – pas parce qu'il lisait dans les pensées, mais parce que c'était simplement l'évidence même, tant dans la logique que dans les réponses naïves du corps de l'adolescent.  
\- Hey, Pine Tree, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dire oui ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse et je ne demanderai qu'une toute petite faveur en échange...  
\- On sait ce que valent tes services, haleta Dipper, les yeux clos. Ils...ils coûtent bien trop chers.  
\- Seulement si tu n'as pas de quoi te les offrir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, susurra la créature contre la chair tendre de son ventre.  
Il prit dans sa bouche un bourrelet de peau tiède, le pinçant gentiment entre ses dents. Dipper couina, ce qui le satisfit assez pour lâcher prise. Il fit le gros dos, tel un énorme de chat en quête d'une caresse aérienne, et frotta non sans coquinerie son appareil reproducteur contre le pied du garçon qui se trouvait là. La couronne de son gland accrocha un ongle, faisant soupirer Bill qui continua jusqu'à ce que son sexe se glisse entre deux orteils. Dipper sursauta, le visage rouge de gêne, mortifié, et chercha à ramener son pied vers lui.  
Cependant, des doigts fins, aux ongles lisses, retinrent sa cheville pour l'empêcher de se retirer, ou même de donner un coup réflexe.  
\- Ah, ne sois pas comme ça. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je veux, déclara Bill, la voix comme du miel.  
Son appendice durci vint se blottir contre la plante du pied de Dipper, tandis que le démon s'arc-boutait pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche avec une avidité impatiente. Certes, ils n'avaient pas encore conclu de marché, mais lui faire goûter un peu de paradis accélérerait sûrement les négociations – et en plus, Bill mourait vraiment d'envie d'essayer ça depuis un petit moment déjà.  
Le gland juteux vint frapper son palais et la verge se mit à grossir sensiblement, comme un minuscule animal en colère. Bill gloussa et Dipper poussa un petit cri de chaton effrayé.  
La main du démon se plaqua vivement sur ses lèvres et Bill le fusilla de son regard jaune brillant. Le Shack était silencieux pour l'instant, mais s'ils faisaient trop de bruit, cela risquait vite de changer et de rameuter tous ses habitants – ce que Bill désirait le moins au monde car cela compromettrait sérieusement ses plans.   
L'adolescent déglutit et renversa la tête en arrière en serrant les lèvres, et éjacula, le corps parcourut de secousses brutales qui se répercutèrent dans ses reins puis dans ses jambes, jusqu'à faire se crisper ses orteils, tandis qu'un fluide visqueux jaillissait en petites gouttelettes de son sexe pour venir souiller l'arrondi délicat de son ventre.  
C'était rapide, mais satisfaisant, d'une certaine façon, et de toute manière, Bill ne s'attendait pas vraiment à plus – ne réclamait pas plus, d'ailleurs. Il connaissait suffisamment l'anatomie humaine et son fonctionnement, pour savoir qu'un garçon de cet âge avait peu de contrôle sur lui-même à ce niveau-là. Comme à bien d'autres.  
Il ronronna en ondulant des reins, son pénis se raidissant de plus en plus contre la voûte plantaire du jeune homme, qui le laissa faire sans réagir, perdu dans les réminiscences de son plaisir – et peut-être aussi qu'en partie, il aimait ça, le fait que Bill se stimule sur lui ainsi. Il se redressa pour dominer sa victime de toute sa stature, abandonnant à regret la source de son excitation physique ; il se pencha sur Dipper, marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête, la bouche à peine entrouverte, la voix rauque, la voix brûlante comme la tentation qui animait le creux de leur bas-ventre – ils étaient tellement humains, et c'était tellement, tellement amusant, parce que pour Bill, ça n'aurait jamais de conséquence, il pourrait toujours revenir à son état premier, abstrait, immatériel, de triangle menteur aux angles pointus. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait.  
Pour Dipper, c'était comme une incantation dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tendit les bras pour enlacer Bill, comme si sa chaleur faisait partie intégrante de la sienne. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque leurs corps semblèrent se fondre l'un dans l'autre tant leur température était similaire. C'était effrayant aussi, mais l'orgasme avait laissé son esprit aussi vide que la bouche de Bill était pleine – il s'en rendit compte lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa, régurgitant quelque chose d'amer que Dipper refusa absolument d'avaler. Il se rejeta en arrière et voulut cracher, mais une nouvelle fois, Bill plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.  
\- J'ai payé ma part. Paye la tienne à présent, gronda le démon avec un sourire mortifère.  
Alors le garçon céda. Il avala le mélange de salive et de sperme, scellant définitivement leurs âmes l'une à l'autre sans le savoir.  
Bill se crispa contre sa jambe et jouit brusquement contre son genou, dans un long râle qui retentit dans toute la chambre. Il ne l'avait pas prévu – pas aussi vite, pas après si peu de stimulation – et cela le prit tellement par surprise qu'il ne pensa même pas à étouffer le bruit qui sortait de sa bouche. La crainte d'être pris sur le fait et interrompu n'avait de toute manière plus lieu d'être ; seul la sensibilité extrême de ses organes sensitifs, et l'extase qu'il en tirait, le préoccupait pour l'heure.  
Puis peu à peu, tandis qu'il reprenait lentement la pleine possession de ses facultés, il réalisa, non sans un mélange contradictoire de désarroi et d'exaltation, qu'il était définitivement bloqué dans cette enveloppe charnelle, enchaîné par le désir qui le liait à ces muscles, ces entrailles.   
Enchaîné à la créature fragile qui se tortillait sous lui avec malaise...  
Il le recouvrit de tout son corps – jambes, bras, torse, et tête – en répétant son véritable nom dans une langue que Dipper ne pouvait pas connaître.  
Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Car à la finale, seul son intérêt à lui primait, et il aimait le son de sa voix à ses propres oreilles.  
« Je t'adore Pine Tree. », lâcha-t-il dans un bâillement, sans se soucier que Dipper l'entende ou non.  
Il était égoïste, même en touchant aux sentiments de celui qu'il aimait.


End file.
